Party Camp
} |name= Party Camp |icon= Ico Camp.png |image= Camp.jpg |px= 270px |caption= Camp |mapcaption= Map caption |type= Camp |level= Any |inhabitants= Companions |appearances= Dragon Age: Origins }} The Camp is a place where The Warden rests and coordinates future adventures. The Camp becomes available after The Warden leaves Flemeth's Hut following the Battle of Ostagar. The Camp is located in the top right corner of the World Map. Involved In *Allied Supply Crates *Enchantment Effects Entering (or being in) camp has several effects: * Injuries are automatically treated * Companions will discuss personal, even intimate, matters. Many discussions are only available at the camp. * Your active party is removed; attempting to leave the camp will prompt you to form a party. * The equipment and status of all currently available party members is accessible from the inventory screen, in the same manner that the equipment and status of your active party is available in normal gameplay. In addition, characters who remain in the camp whilst the main party are off adventuring still gain experience, remaining one level behind The Warden. Note this is not a gradual trend; the passive party does not gain experience over time, instead when The Warden levels up anyone at the camp who is two or more levels below him is instantly raised to one level below. This is helpful when one of your active party is lagging in levels: returning to camp after The Warden has leveled up will instantly level them up as well. It should also be noted that there is no travel time between the Camp and the place you last visited on the World Map. For example, if you were in Denerim, then moved to the Camp, you could return to Denerim without having to move on the World Map, and thus possibly trigger an encounter. Inhabitants * Bodahn Feddic and Sandal, a dwarven merchant and his enchantment-capable (and possibly lyrium-addled) son. Should you have the DLC, Bodahn sells additional pieces of the Blood Dragon Armor Set. * Any party members you have recruited. * Levi Dryden, a human who provides the starting point for the Warden's Keep quest. The option for doing so is accessible through his dialogue options. * Up to four Emissaries from the various armies you've recruited: ** Emissary Pether, the mage and templar representative ** Depending on who you sided with: *** Emissary Bulfa, the Werewolf representative *** Emissary Caron, the Dalish representative ** Emissary Fellhammer, the Dwarven representative ** Lieutenant Cadrim, the Redcliffe representative * The Cute Nug, after it is given as a gift to Leliana. Items Notable gifts for companions , sold by Bodahn. Glitches * Bodahn's inventory resets after you exit camp following your first meeting with him. This has two major consequences: *# You can buy two of any of his initial items: once during the first meeting and again after the reset. This can get you an early extra backpack as well as some extra tomes. *# Any items sold to him during the first meeting will be lost. * Attempting to set tactics presets for your companions in camp will result in blank entries. You will need to add them to your party and go elsewhere before you can change presets. * Reinstalling the game, while keeping your saves, may cause Levi Dryden to respawn. This will have the effect of showing two Levi Dryden in camp (PC tested only). Ambush Enemies *Shriek Alpha (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) *Shrieks (Darkspawn, Normal) *Shrieks (Darkspawn, Critter) }} Exits Notes * Players can keep up to one hundred slots of inventory at the camp by adding the Storage Chest mod to the game (thanks to Bioware developer, Craig Graff). * Certain events will prevent certain mods from being available in Camp (including the Storage Chest). If that happens, exit the camp (to town or the road) and return. See Also *Arl Eamon's Estate Category: Ferelden Category:Origins locations